


Как поживает город этой зимней ночью?

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Так где ты пытался поспать? — В Центральном парке.перевод миниhow stands the city on this winter's night?авторства gisho





	Как поживает город этой зимней ночью?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come, writers and critics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989188) by [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho). 



Они глядят на лежащую без сознания женщину, которая оказалась совсем не той, кто им был нужен, и Дэну холодно. Им обоим холодно, и падающий снег оседает на их плечах.

— Прости, — Дэн почти что слышит в его голосе смущение — да вот только Роршах в принципе никогда не бывает смущенным. — Должен был намного раньше заметить другой цвет кожи. Не в лучшей форме. 

Досадно. Значит, вместо Леди Леопард они поймали всего лишь одну из ее приспешниц — что ж, бывало и похуже. Дэн обнадеживающе похлопывает его по плечу.

— Покончим с этим завтра, — говорит он. — Делов-то.

Роршах, издав неясный звук, отворачивается. 

Только вернувшись в Арчи, Дэн замечает, как Роршах сидит в кресле второго пилота — весь скрючившись и обхватив себя руками, вместо того, чтобы привычно напряженно всматриваться в иллюминатор. 

— Эй, приятель, — говорит Дэн — и убеждается в своей догадке, когда Роршах вскидывается. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь усталым. 

— Устал, — бубнит Роршах. — Почти не спал из-за холода прошлой ночью.

Погода действительно снежная, но насколько холодно должно быть, чтобы человек замерз в доме с обогревом и под теплыми одеялками? 

— Снова сломался обогрев? Это совсем никуда не годится, приятель. Знаешь, у меня есть электрические обогреватели. Купил пару лет назад, когда печка полетела. Может, возьмешь? — Он старается предложить максимально ненавязчиво, но в глубине души сильно озабочен ситуацией. Из суммы всяких мелочей и коротких фраз за шесть лет их партнерства Дэн сделал вывод, что Роршах снимает где-то жилье, что его домовладелец приставуч с оплатой и небрежен с починкой труб, что через стены Роршаху слышно возню соседей и что это в крайней и глубочайшей степени его нервирует.

Дэн никогда не жил в такой близости от людей и легко может представить, в какой бы ступор это его ввело. Но тут ничего не поделаешь, по крайней мере, не зная ни имени, ни места работы, ни чего бы то ни было еще о Роршахе, кроме его чувства справедливости, блестящего ума и того, что он любит класть слишком много сахара в кофе. 

— Погоды не сделает, Ночная Сова, — произносит Роршах, доставая мятную пастилку из кармана, — за отсутствием розеток. 

Не похоже, чтобы он шутил, но Роршах всегда смертельно серьезен.

— Отсутствием розеток? Господь всемогущий, я и не думал, что еще осталось жилье без электричества. Тебе стоит съехать. 

Роршах чуть дергает головой — скорее нервно, чем в ответ Дэну, — и задирает маску ровно настолько, чтобы бросить пастилку в рот. 

— В процессе, — говорит он. Ему как будто немного стыдно. — В квартире было электричество. Даже в Нью-Йорке никто не посмеет сдавать без электричества. 

Дэну требуется пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, а потом он вздрагивает. 

— Так где ты пытался поспать?

— В Центральном парке. На обычном месте, — Роршах трет лицо там, где должны быть глаза. — Выселили без предупреждения. После первого числа поищу другое жилье. Не о чем беспокоиться.

Итак. Его выселили, он спит на скамейке в парке и собирается продолжать всю следующую неделю, по-видимому, потому что у него нет денег на задаток. Ну или не очень-то спит из-за холода, судя по обстоятельствам. Дэн стискивает челюсти. Упертый баран. 

— Ясно. Значит, останешься у меня.

— ...Что?

— Ты слышал, — Дэн треплет его по плечу. — У меня есть свободная комната. Ну или если это слишком роскошно для тебя, — на это Роршах едва слышно чуть саркастично сопит носом, — могу устроить раскладушку в Гнезде или что-нибудь вроде того. Сложновато стоять на страже города, если из человека превратился в сосульку. — Это должно было прозвучать ободряюще, а не нервно.

Роршах горбится в кресле даже сильнее, чем прежде. 

— Спасибо. Дэниел.

И то, что он даже не пытается возразить — признак сильнейшей усталости. 

 

*

Дэн выделяет ему в Гнезде раскладушку, два обогревателя и четыре одеяла и оставляет рядом коробку хлопьев. Несомненное желание Роршаха есть только из коробок или банок, подогретым или нет, приобретает зловещий оттенок. Какова вероятность, что все это уже не в первый раз? Роршах как будто совершенно спокойно отнесся к выселению. Дешевое жилье мало отличается одно от другого; все его домовладельцы могли быть приставучими с рентой и не чинили трубы, и, конечно, соседи были слышны всегда. Человеку нельзя так жить.

На следующий день Дэн оставляет ему электроплитку, кастрюльку и пять банок супа.

*

— Слушай, — вскользь бросает Дэн по окончании следующей ночи, — пойду завтра за продуктами. Хочешь что-нибудь?

Роршах выглядит как будто удивленным, насколько можно это прочесть по языку тела. Вся его резкость снова при нем, он выспался и возможно впервые за долгое время нормально питается, так как Дэн настоял, что будет для него готовить. Тревожно по-домашнему. Дэн был внимателен, воздерживался беспокоить его по пустякам и взял за привычку стучаться и спрашивать, можно ли войти в Гнездо, чтобы Роршах мог безопасно находиться там без маски. Не безопасно, а... уединенно. Увидеть его настоящее лицо не было бы такой уж опасностью. Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что он упрям и параноидален и будет спать при полном параде и в маске при малейшей угрозе быть застигнутым во сне. Дэн должен быть польщен, что Роршах доверяет его тактичности, не подставляет стул под дверную ручку и не привязывает ее к трубам, чтобы закрыть покрепче. Он, наверное, не привык к походам по магазинам. В дешевом жилье особо не поготовишь, так что регулярное питание в дешевых забегаловках нередкое явление для бедного населения Нью-Йорка. 

Но он вдруг говорит:

— Клубнику.

За гогглами Дэн моргает. Вот те на. 

— Конечно. Постараюсь, — говорит он, — не уверен, что сейчас сезон. Не знал, что ты любишь клубнику. 

— Она сладкая, — говорит Роршах, как будто этой причины вполне достаточно — и в его голосе почти что звучит тоска.

Дэн пытается разрядить обстановку, сменив тему:

— Клубнику, ясно. А как насчет пасты? Ее довольно легко приготовить на электроплитке, и она сытная. Вкусная и согревающая.

— Не люблю иностранную еду, — ворчит Роршах. На недоеденные Дэном остатки китайской еды он чего-то не жаловался. Повисает пауза. — Но попробую. Если считаешь, что стоит.

 

*

Днем Роршах работает. Не говорит, где, только сообщает, что должен быть там к семи тридцати, а освобождается в четыре пополудни. Уходит он задолго до рассвета. 

Проходит пять дней, и Дэн решает, что слоняться по кухне в размышлениях, успеет ли он провести давно положенный техосмотр Арчи до прихода Роршаха — глупо, так что он спускается в Гнездо. Ощущение странное, словно заходишь в пустой чужой дом — которым он успел стать всего за пять дней, — но Дэн говорит себе, что имеет полное право находиться здесь так же, как в собственном гараже. Не то чтобы у него был гараж или когда-либо была машина. Но в принципе. 

Внизу, конечно, холодно, и он включает обогреватели. 

Он решительно не подходит к раскладушке до тех пор, пока не проведет всю диагностику, не измерит уровень масла, не проверит кабели на предмет утечки, о которой начал подозревать ранее на этой неделе — есть, но совсем небольшая, — и не сделает себе заметку улучшить гудки. И только потом, убеждая себя, что вовсе не шпионит, направляется туда. Сменить постельное белье. И все. Да. 

Маска лежит на подушке, остальная одежда аккуратно сложена поверх одеяла, ботинки стоят у койки. Дэн в какой-то мере подозревал, что Роршах переодевается по пути на работу, но вот это гораздо логичнее. Да. Вход в Гнездо с улицы находится не в таком месте, откуда его могли бы увидеть выходящим, а выйдя, он становится просто случайным парнем, в Нью-Йорке миллионы людей ежедневно слоняются мимо. Разве что одним больше? И снег не такой уж девственно нетронутый, чтобы на нем оставались видны следы. Не в Нью-Йорке — по крайней мере, не дольше, чем на пять минут. 

Маска шевелится в его руках, и Дэн вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Ну конечно. Ответ на тепло, Роршах упоминал об этом однажды. На тепло пальцев, например. Он и раньше трогал его маску и наблюдал реакцию — но вот только тогда за ней всегда было лицо. Короткими касаниями: поправить воротник, потереть прилипший кусочек грязи, самым аккуратным образом напомнить ему, молчаливому, холодному и устало дышащему после тяжелой службы, что он не один, все хорошо, все будет в порядке. (Роршах никогда бы не принял это, будь оно произнесенным, но касания он терпит без каких-либо комментариев).

А вот лезть в карманы уже больше похоже на вторжение. Фонарик, конечно. Абордажное ружье. Почти пустой пакетик мятных леденцов. Роршах всегда таскает какие-то конфеты или просто сахарные кубики, поначалу Дэна это веселило, а потом стало удивлять. Небольшая кожаная записная книжка, которую он не открывает. У него еще есть совесть в некоторой степени. «Так зачем ты тогда лазаешь по его карманам», — вставляет замечание коварный голос, и Дэн без лишних раздумий выпихивает эту мысль прочь. Карта метро. Пару раз он видел, как Роршах достает ее, чтобы свериться. Отмычки. Раскладной нож. Зачем раскладной нож эксперту рукопашного боя? Видавший виды фломастер. 

Ничего личного.

Он убирает все обратно, складывает одежду и не меняет постельного белья. 

Никогда не было ничего личного. Они напарники. Они вместе работают. Где-то там есть люди, но Роршаху нет до них никакого дела. 

 

*

— Завтра уйду, — за завтраком говорит ему Роршах. На кухне у Дэна завтрак: кофе для него самого, потому что он не любит так рано вставать, кофе с тонной сахара для Роршаха и омлет для обоих. — Сегодня получка.

— Знаешь, — начинает Дэн, тыкая свой омлет вилкой: кажется, пережарил. — Знаешь, можешь оставаться, сколько хочешь. Я не против. Можешь занять гостевую комнату. Там должно быть покомфортнее, чем внизу. Намного теплее. Не понадобится столько одеял. И тише. 

Повисает неловкая тишина. Роршах лишь растягивает ее, делая длинный глоток своего переслащенного кофе. 

— Должен идти, Дэниел, — бормочет он. — Не стану дальше злоупотреблять твоей гостеприимностью.

— Это не гостеприимность, черт побери. Если бы я был против, то не стал бы и предлагать. Ну чего ты. Ну, найдешь себе что-то с хорошими трубами, но соседей-то все равно будет сквозь стены слышно. Разве тебя это не бесит?

Может, он все себе вообразил, а может и нет, но Дэну кажется, словно по губам Роршаха пробегает что-то отдаленно похожее на тень улыбки. Но его голос бесцветен, как и всегда. 

— Нет. Это мой город. — Исчерпывающее утверждение, не подразумевающее обсуждений. 

Он же говорил раньше, как сильно ему мешает то, что он слышит. Лгал? Или передумал? Нет, конечно же, нет, Роршах никогда не меняет своего мнения. Может, он этим гордится. Может, что-то есть в том, чтобы быть так близко к людям. Чувствовать их шаги, слышать отголоски споров, обсуждений и любви. Они могут никогда и не встретиться взглядом с их соседом, но они рядом. 

Значит, нет ничего странного в том, что все это может одновременно и мешать, и быть приятным для того, кто так наловчился вести двойную жизнь, кто присматривает за всем городом и считает своим долгом о нем заботиться. Для того, кто так близко подобрался к самым темным сторонам человеческой природы. 

Дэн не такой. Дэну необходимо уединение. На его доме лежит снежное одеяло, не пропускающее ни единого звука, и он благодарен за это. Он терпеть не может слушать соседский шум. 

Он тянется через стол и треплет Роршаха по ладони. Тот напрягается на секунду, потом расслабляется; в конце концов, это всего лишь Дэн. 

— Эй, — говорит Дэн. — Если нужно что, ты обращайся. Ты же знаешь, да? Ну, там, обогреватели, кухонные штуки, все такое.

— Знаю.

Он совсем не удивлен, когда Роршах, уйдя, так ничего с собой и не берет.


End file.
